


C'est la mort

by minakoayeno



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakoayeno/pseuds/minakoayeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PGSM Universe: After Minakos death, Rei is alone with her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la mort

There was no escape.

The radio wouldn’t stop playing her songs, the TV didn’t showanything but her face, she couldn’t go outside because people keep whispering “Hey,have you heard about Aino Minako, the Idol? She died…”

People were talking, people were mourning….

But people would forget.

For them, an Idol had died. They would grieve for a few days but then happily return to their lives, already in the clutches of the next big pop sensation and Aino Minako would just be another name on a grave stone, eventually going to be forgotten like countless others before her.

Only a few people would hold on to the memory of her, and even fewer would remember her as who she truly was.

Because Aino Minako was so much more than the world would ever know.

She shut off the TV.

She rarely ever watched it, and she didn’t know why she had the urge to do it now, but she couldn’t stand it anymore. Maybe it was because even though she didn’t want to, a secret part of her wanted to see her face again.

Her funeral was today. Her manager called and said that he reserved her a spot. He told her his condolences, he told her he knew that she and Minako had been close and that she would have wanted her to be there.

But she didn’t know if she had the strength to go.

It was raining outside. It seemed like even the sky was mourning her loss.

Her eyes set on the reflection in the mirror. 

There she was, standing in a black dress with an empty face.

It all happened days ago, but the memory was still fresh in her mind.

How the entire world went to black and white the moment she was told, how the rage inside her was unleashed with the fury of a thousand suns, burning everything close to her, how the tears wouldn’t stop when she finally broke down…

How she clung onto the letter Minako left like her life depended on it.

How she stayed behind after the others left, alone in the dark karaoke room and just watched the empty orange chair that no one will ever sit on again, hoping that she would finally wake up from this nightmare and she would be there, teasing her for falling asleep…

But Rei knew this wasn’t going to happen as much as she wanted it to.

The letter was still there on her shelf. She hadn’t read it again, because she wasn’t sure if she could handle it a second time. It was neatly stashed away between various books and her manga collection.

Fate is a funny thing, she thought as she sat down on the bed and stared at the wall.

Minako wanted nothing more than her memories to return, and now they finally had.

In the aftermath of her shock, she had remembered everything and that made the loss hurt so much more.

She had remembered some parts earlier, but those were mainly about the princess and her duty. Now, she remembered Mars’ private life.

She remembered Venus.

She remembered days and nights spent together in happiness and bliss.

She remembered a promise. Not only for one lifetime, but also for the one’s to come.

She remembered Venus tears falling on her face as she bid her last goodbye.

She remembered dying in Venus arms as the world fell to ashes around them.

Things were so much clearer now.

Feelings she hadn’t been ready to admit yet suddenly made sense.

She had loved her, in the past lifetime as Mars, and in this lifetime as Rei Hino.

And she had been loved as well, by both Venus and Minako.

She looked at the clock.

It was time.

She stood up and walked to the door, but never made it across the threshold.

Her hand reached for the door knob, but she would never make it out of the door.

She stayed here instead, like a bird in the cage, unable to break out.

From the outside, she could hear children sing a song.

C’est la vie.


End file.
